


Sugar

by BornToLose



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Possibly Unrequited Love, Present day!Roger, Sugar Daddy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and your friend want to get sugar daddies to get a glimpse of the luxurious lifestyle. You find one in Roger Taylor, but there's a problem. He doesn't know about your intentions and thinks he's your boyfriend.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I promised y'all I'd post this one soon, so here it is! It's probably going to be a mini series with 4 parts, so we'll get back to normal business after that one is done. I'm not leaving you hanging with IYWITA and WHIV, though! There will be updates too, but I don't know for sure when (hopefully in the next weeks). And I haven't forgotten about your requests either, I'm getting to them too!

Going on glamorous vacations, getting dinner at fancy restaurants, receiving pretty gifts, enjoying spa treatments, not having to pay for shopping trips yourself - and additionally making a fair amount of money. Sounds like the dream, doesn't it? At least it did to you and your friend Daisy, which sparked the idea in you to get sugar daddies.

You both had well paying jobs, so you weren't depending on the usually quite high amount of money you'd receive as a sugar baby. Still, you could probably never afford the luxurious lifestyle you would enjoy once you got yourselves some generous older men. There were no loans you had to pay off and neither were you struggling students; you were financially stable, so the allowance was just a nice little side effect. You were more intrigued by the other aspects of this kind of relationship like the presents, trips and also having someone more experienced by your side. Men your age weren't exactly the most responsible and understanding - or at least the ones you'd had the pleasure of dating yet. There was something about older men in general that attracted you. This rather unusual type of relationship was interesting to you and the advantages outweighed the disadvantages.

Since you and Daisy preferred not to have your faces all over sugar dating sites on the internet and serve as wank material to creeps, you tried to find potential sugar daddies in real life. Besides, chances were smaller you'd get ghosted and guys who didn't have any serious intentions would text you. It was London, there had to be at least a handful of rich men interested in having young girlfriends.

Your friend was the first of you two to find one. She met him at work as he was the company's new lawyer. Apparently, they hit it off right away and after a few weeks, they agreed on a sugar dating arrangement.

Something you could only dream of at the moment. Now it was only you who had to get a permanent daddy. Except for two dates with men you didn't really get along with that well in the end, your search had been quite unsuccessful so far and you almost gave up. Until Daisy told you about a charity event at the Savoy Hotel in September where there were probably going to be a bunch of rich men and possibly celebrities, so you instantly agreed. What's a better place to find wealthy guys than charity events?

But you knew for sure this was your last try and you'd stop going after millionaires if this time was a flop too. Maybe you were just not made for that lifestyle which seemed to suit your friend really well. Only being a graphic designer wasn't too bad either. Besides, your parents surely would prefer a boyfriend your age over someone thirty years your senior.

The both of you were on your way to the venue. You'd spent hours trying to look your best tonight because when it was going to be your last chance to find a sugar daddy, you wanted to give it all. The time investment was eventually worth it. You were wearing a knee length bordeaux dress with a low cut back and your hair was in an updo. Except for gold waterfall earrings and a matching bracelet, you weren't wearing any jewelry. At first you were worried you might be a tad bit overdressed, but you found the other guests were dressed in a similar style - and rather fancier than you.

Seeing quite a few men who looked like they had money wasn't the only thing that made you enjoy the evening. The event was hosted by the Mercury Phoenix Trust and the goal was to raise money for AIDS awareness, so nothing unimportant. There was live music by Brian May and Roger Taylor themselves along with some other artists and being a longtime Queen lover, it was even more fun. And frankly, seeing the drummer in person made you feel weak in the knees. Thank God you were sitting anyway. You'd had a crush on him in your teenage years and your bedroom wall had been full of posters of him. You were over that phase now, but you certainly couldn't deny he was still very handsome. If only one of your dates had looked like that...

As the main programme came to an end and the hosts talked to some of the guests after getting photographed for the press, you noticed a man dressed in an all-black suit approach you when Daisy left to touch up her lipstick in the ladies' room. You looked up and - holy shit - it was Roger Taylor. He opened his mouth and apparently he said hello or some other form of greeting, but you didn't seem to fully understand it as you were stuck in kind of a trance. "Good evening, Mr Taylor."

"I hope I'm not bothering you," he said, his eyes drifting to the wine glass in your hand.

You quickly put it down and smiled at him. "Oh, you're not bothering me."

He smiled back and you felt your heart beat faster. It was almost surreal to you. "Are you enjoying this event so far?"

"Yes, definitely! It's a really good cause and the programme was also amazing. I love it," you replied, feeling like you were beginning to gush, but you somehow managed to stay semi-professional.

"Thank you. I'm glad everyone seems to have fun."

From the corner of your eye you could spot Daisy making her way back to you, but she turned on her heel upon realizing who you were talking to you. She gave you a subtle wink before walking away. A wink you knew all too well that told you, 'Get your man'. You looked back at the older man and into his ocean blue eyes. "It's always fun when you're present, sir."

Thinking about it, you found it a bit cheesy, but he seemed to take it as a smooth compliment.

The conversation lasted much longer than you'd ever expected you'd even breathe in the same room as him. He was very polite and at times you thought this could finally be the right guy, but you were quick to remind yourself it was ridiculous to think you would get to be the sugar baby of Queen's drummer.

It wasn't until later after the event that you saw him again. You were having another little chat, but this time with your friend by your side as you waited for your taxi while Roger was on his way to his car. Shortly before you left, he passed you a napkin with a few numbers scribbled on it. You looked at it in awe. "I don't do this easily, but if you like, you can message me," he offered in a low voice, making sure you're the only one who could hear him.

You were speechless for a moment and it felt like you were in a trance again - like earlier when he had approached you. He was very subtle about it, so you just nodded to keep people from suspecting things. "Goodnight, Mr Taylor," you said with a bright smile you couldn't hold back as you followed Daisy into the taxi.

"Ooh, what makes you smile like that, (y/n)?" She nudged you with a smirk as she noticed your blissful expression.

You didn't reply and just showed her the napkin, biting your lip to suppress the squeal you wanted to let out so badly, but couldn't. Daisy squinted and her eyes widened when she put two and two together. "What?"

"Yes!"

" _His_ number?"

"His number," you confirmed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my God. And here I am with my puny lawyer," she laughed. "No seriously, holy fuck. You really got it, huh?"

"Daisy, we haven't even gone out yet!" you whispered, but the blush on your cheeks gave away that you were just as excited as her.

"But you got his number and that means he's interested," she insisted.

Honestly, you hadn't even thought he'd talk to you, let alone give you his number after only barely knowing you for approximately two hours.

You took your phone out of your clutch and photographed the napkin in case it would get unreadable later. Then you saved his number in your phone. 'Roger fucking Taylor'.

The next day you woke up at the time other people would have lunch, but thankfully you didn't have to go to work on weekends anyway. Daisy had given you the tip to let him wait for a while before you called or texted him and it was harder than you thought it would be. You had to resist the urge to send him a message directly after getting out of bed, but you could keep yourself from doing that for two days before you asked your friend if you could finally contact him now. She allowed you to do it and you immediately sent him a WhatsApp message.

_"Hello, it's (y/n) from Saturday :)"_

It didn't take him long to reply.

_"Hi! I was beginning to think you wouldn't get in touch with me at all"_

_"I'm sorry about that! I've just been a bit busy with work lately"_

You lied, but Roger didn't come off as angry or disappointed, so apparently Daisy's advice did help. After some small talk and asking about each other's well-being, Roger asked you out on a date and of course you agreed.

Obviously, you were extremely happy about that one question if you had time on Thursday. There was a problem, though. The chat didn't involve any discussions about sugar dating and the like, so it was just a 'normal' date. You'd probably bring it up when the time would come.

You'd just left the office and now you were on your way to the coffee shop Roger had asked you to come to. Through the window you could see him sitting at a table in the corner and he looked as good as usual. It still felt unreal to be having a date with this man in only a few seconds. You entered the café and greeted the waiters, approaching Roger who had been smiling at you since you'd walked in.

He stood up to shake your hand and pull the chair out for you to sit down, making you blush a little. "What a gentleman you are," you said and he did a small bow, chuckling as he sat opposite you.

It surprised you that he was really down to earth and easy to talk to. Most of the further introduction part was about you because Roger said, "You can read almost everything about me on the internet." As you talked, he actually paid attention and showed an interest in points like hobbies and preferences, asking more questions about them - something your previous boyfriend hadn't.

Eventually, the time to bring your original sugar dating plan up didn't come. Maybe it wasn't the right place to tell him and honestly, you almost forgot about what you really wanted from him until the end of your date. This date wasn't as blunt as the ones with your other potential sugar daddies. It felt more like a real date with genuine intentions. The conversation didn't focus on rules and expectations of the relationship, instead you actually got to know each other first - just like you do at ordinary dates. You talked about your interests, your personal lives, your work, your favorite movies and artists and everything else you usually talk about when going out with somebody for the first time.

Overall, there was nothing awkward about the date and you didn't get questioning looks from other people, which surprised you, as Roger was over forty years your senior. After saying your goodbyes, you were pretty sure there might be at least one more meeting. He seemed to like you and you definitely liked him too, you were just not sure in which way. Did you think of him as a good sugar daddy to take you out on glamorous dates or as a good boyfriend? Boyfriend sounded a bit weird to you because having him as your boyfriend hadn't been your intention at all when you'd texted him. You didn't know how you felt about him yourself, but you wanted to see him again.

The second time you asked him out and over the course of a month you'd gone on numerous dates. You were dating Roger Taylor. And he really liked you enough to invite him to his house for what was probably the eighth date.

Now the important question: Had you finally told him about your intentions?

No. At this point you didn't know why you couldn't bring yourself to let him know about the sugar daddy idea. For some reason you just couldn't do it. But maybe it was a good thing not to be too forward since you weren't doing this for the money anyway, but for the trips and gifts, which you were sure were going to follow soon.

Perhaps your actions could be considered toxic as you were - even if you didn't like to call it that - leading him on to keep him for all the exciting stuff you were looking for in this relationship. He believed he was your boyfriend when to you, he was barely more than your sugar daddy. The worst thing was that he wasn't even aware of it in the slightest. You were torn between finally telling him, even though it was already too late and just leaving it. You went with the latter.

His feelings for you seemed to be genuine and among the domestic things you did, there were times you hung out by his pool and held hands while lying on deck chairs, not saying much and just enjoying each other's company. Something you do in normal relationships, basically. After a long yet not uncomfortable silence, he said those three words every other woman wanted to hear, but you dreaded them and him saying that to you caught you off-guard. You had known it would come, but not so early - even though you had been together for more than two months. In such a short time you couldn't find a way to properly react how you wanted to, so you said the obligatory "I love you too."

You weren't sure if you meant it, but regarding Roger you weren't sure of anything anymore. It was possible you loved him in some way, but most likely not the way he loved you. Actually, the whole situation was kind of tragic, but it had always taken you a longer time to figure out how you felt about someone. Perhaps the feeling was mutual deep inside, but they needed a few more weeks to grow enough for you to know for certain.

Until then, you'd just keep pretending.


End file.
